Phantom of the Grand ol’ Opera
by Des Iries
Summary: Charlie is a nonphan tomboy girl from Texas. She is thrown back into the past by a car accident. There the tomboy must learn the ways of the past and to hold her tongue. But what happens when this freespirited girl just happens to meet the Phantom?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be different from my other ones. I hope everyone will like it. If I don't get any reviews, by say five chapters then I'm pulling it. **

**Disclaimer1 I don't own the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Chapter 1**

"Ok. Tell me _why_ I'm going to see this movie with you?" Charlie Marquez asked as she and her friend Mary pulled up to the movie theater.

"Because, you love me and because I threatened you with a make over." Mary smiled evilly as they climbed out of Charlie's jeep.

Charlie shuddered, "Yes, I remember now. So what is this movie about anyway?"

Mary faked a heart attack. "Tell me you don't know the story about the Phantom of the Opera?!"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "Ok…I won't," she said as they walked up the ticket booth. After a few minutes of Mary flirting with the boy selling tickets and getting a discount, they were sitting in the front row of the only theater in town. Charlie fidgeted and sighed, preferring to be back home at her farm. Even fighting with her devil of a horse would be much more appealing. She tapped her boot and sighed and slid further down in the hard seats.

"Ok, the story is about a disfigured musical genius that lives under this one Opera House. He falls in love with this beautiful singer and teaches her to sing. He wants her to love him but she loves this handsome rich foppish man. So he kidnaps her and makes her choose between him or to be alone by killing the fop. Then she kisses him and he lets them go." Mary spouted out in a rush. She stared at Charlie wanting for an answer.

"Sooo…. This movie is like your soap operas that you make me watch?" Charlie asked 'innocently', while snickering.

"Ohhh," Mary growled. "You are impossible!"

Charlie grinned widely, "Thank you."

"Shhhh!"

Charlie was about to snap at the person that told her to hush, when she noticed that the movie was starting. She yawned as the grainy black and white film flickered on the screen. She looked over at Mary. She was already adsorbed. So Charlie slide down even more and pulled her white hat down over her eyes. The next thing she knew was that she was being shaken. She pulled the hat up. Mary's face was glaring down at her. Charlie offered an innocent smile. Mary growled and grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her out of the seat. Mary then stomped up the rows of seats. Charlie had no choice but to follow her. When they came out of the theater Mary went straight to the green jeep. She climbed in and crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.

Charlie saw this and she chuckled quietly. Mary was always like that when she didn't get her way. Charlie climbed in and started the jeep. She pulled out into traffic. They traveled though town for a few minutes until Charlie cleared her throat. "So how did the movie end?"

Mary huffed and turned her head away, "Won't you like to know. Why do you hate the Phantom of the Opera?"

Charlie stopped at red light. She turned to Mary. "I don't hate that story and everything that goes with it. I have nothing against musicals. Remember I rather liked 'Oklahoma'."

"That's because it was about the country." She turned and faced her.

"Even so. The Phantom of the Opera is not my thing." I turned back. The light turned green and I began to drive out into intersection. When she got to the middle, a crazy driver came out of nowhere, and was driving down the road at about 90 miles an hour. He came right at their jeep!

"**WATCH OUT!"** Mary screamed.

But it was too late. They were already in the middle of the road when the driver hit them. Even if Charlie had hit the breaks or sped forward to get them out of harms way, their back bumper would have gotten clipped.

When the driver hit them, he hit the driver's side of the car. The impact shoved the car sideways on the road, while the other driver's car spun around and the back of his car hit a telephone pole.

When Charlie's jeep was hit, Mary's seat belt got ripped out of her seat, and the impact ejected her out of the car. Charlie watched in horror as her body skidded on the road. Suddenly there was another lurch. Charlie let out a scream, but it was cut short when her head hit the steering wheel. All Charlie saw was blurs as the jeep flipped before she passed out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Charlie moaned, as there was a lot of noise. She had a pounding headache. She opened she eyes and gasped as she saw a face peering in at her from a window.

"It will be all right Mademoiselle. We will have you out of there soon." The face disappeared.

Charlie shook her head but stopped when there was a flash of pain. Mademoiselle? Nobody in her town called anyone 'Mademoiselle'. She began to look around as the noise started up again. Instead of steel, she was surrounded by wood. She shifted and saw that she was indeed in a wooden box. Suddenly there was a bright flash and a slab of wood was pulled away. Arms reached in and pulled her out. Charlie reeled back in shock at the sights. Carriages and horses were everywhere. The people that pulled her out leaned her against the wooden box. She felt something run down her cheek and when she pulled her hand away her fingers came back red. Blood.

The men that had helped her were wearing Victorian type clothing. The buildings were different and right in front of her was a huge building. Charlie was sure she had seen that building somewhere before. She shook her head then tried to stand but the minute she did a dizzy pain blinded her and she black out.

xxx

"Mademoiselle? Are you all right?" a female voice asked.

Charlie opened her eyes. Two faces peered down at her. She groaned. "Well, does fucking look like I'm all right? I don't even know where the hell I'm at!" she snarled.

There were gasps of shock. "She's as foul mouthed as a sailor." Some man said.

"I think the crash shook her up badly." One on her left said.

"Hey, don't talk like I'm not here. What happened and where is Mary?" Charlie sat up fast and grabbed the side of the couch to steady herself as the room spun. She closed her eyes and then opened slowly. To her relief the room stopped spinning. It was even worst when her horse threw her. "So, where am I and where is Mary?"

The people exchanged looks. There was a tall older woman that had graying blonde hair in a long braid. She was dressed in a long black dress, something that a widower would wear. Then there was an older man with white hair. He looked in her eyes and checked over her head.

"Mam'selle, you have a rather deep gasp on your head and I must stitch it or you could get an infection." He said as he pulled out a needle and thread.

Charlie sighed. "Oh come on. It can't be that bad." She stood up and ignoring the strange people she stood up and walked over to a large mirror in the room. She peering at herself. Indeed there was a rather large gash that was just below her hairline. She poked at it and felt a blinding pain. She grimaced then turned back to the people. "Well, if you must. But after you do I want answers."

They exchanged looks and then nodded. The doctor took her by the hand and pulled her to the couch. "This will rather hurt…."

"I'm not a baby. I had stitches before. Just get on with it." Charlie snapped.

The doctor looked taken back but he nodded and began to stitch up the wound. Charlie paid it no mind.. Soon the doctor was done. As he began to put the items in his bag, Charlie turned to the woman.

"Ok, now, I want to know where I am, what happened and where is Mary?" Charlie asked clearly annoyed.

"Mademoiselle-" the older woman began. She paused and looked at her.

"Charlie Marquez."

"Mademoiselle Marquez, you were in a carriage crash, your horse spooked and you crashed into another carriage. The girl that you speak of was lost in the river. She hasn't been found…as for where you are you are in Christine's dressing room at the Opera Populaire." She would have gone on when Charlie jumped up causing the doctor to stumble back.

"What? No…no. I was in my jeep, not some carriage, we was heading home after a movie. There _was_ a crash, but not with a carriage. Mary _was_ thrown from the jeep but _not_ into some _river_. And the Opera Populaire? Not that's not even in America! That's in Spain, Japan, somewhere, not Texas!"

"Please Mademoiselle Marquez! Settle down!" the older woman yelled. "Doctor! Subdue her!"

The doctor took a needle that held morphine and both the older woman and the doctor grabbed her. Charlie felt a sharp pinch and she let out a cruse before blackness set in.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all who reviewed. Ok, I know Erik is not in this chapter but I will say he will be there in your mind in the next. Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Chapter 3**

Charlie groaned as she opened her eyes. She rolled over to find that she was still in that one dressing room she had woken up in earlier. She sat up and looked around. The room was of dark cherry with gold trim. There were roses everywhere and that made Charlie fell better. She loved roses. Definitely old fashioned red ones. She started to get up when the door opened and the same older woman came in. Behind her were two young girls. One was taller then the other and had long curly brown hair. Her big brown eyes drifted to the mirror then to Charlie. They were filled with innocence and an emptiness. The other girl was blonde and was wearing a cream-colored ballet costume with a blue sash. Her golden hair was pulled back and her blue eyes shone with a curiosity.

"Oh, good you are awake. Now that you are calmed down, is there anyone that you can contact? Where is your family? You had mentioned a Texas. That is in America is it not?" The stern looking woman asked.

Charlie took a deep breath, "Yes, it is in Texas. So this is not Texas, is it?" She looked around at the room again. She was getting a feeling that they were being watched and she didn't like it.

"_Oui_ Miss, you are not in Texas. This is France. Paris." The blonde girl spoke up. She had a soft sweet voice.

Charlie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It would do no good to freak out again. Opening her eyes, she stood up and sighed. "I'm sorry about before, but I have no idea how I got here. All I know is that I was with my friend and we crashed. Then I woke up out in a street that I have never seen before."

The blond girl looked up at the older woman and raised her eyebrow. The woman paid her no mind, she seemed to be thinking. "Do you dance?"

Charlie opened her mouth then closed it. She gave her a funny look. "What kind of dancing?"

"Ballet."

Charlie let out a barking laugh, "Ballet! I can't even do the Cha-Cha slide, and that gives instructions!"

"Well, can you sing?" she asked looking at Charlie like she had eaten locoweed.

"I sing, but not the type that you want. My voice has more of a country twang that you wouldn't like in operatic songs." Charlie said, surprised that she even knew what the hell she was talking about.

"Mam'selle, is there anything that you can do? If you have nowhere to go I can find you a job, but if there is nothing that you can do, then…"

"I get it! Ok. Lets see…I can do heavy lifting and I can do pretty much anything that has nothing to do with sing, painting or dancing." Charlie said.

"There is an need for an extra stagehand, but it is dangerous." The woman frowned.

"I'm no weakling…"

"I was meaning that you are a girl, and the other stagehands are men."

"Oh. Don't worry. No man has ever messed with me and didn't regret it later." Charlie laughed. She shook her head. The idea that any man would show any interest in her was funny. At 19, she had never had been out on a date and had no interest to start.

The woman sighed. "It is settled. But just to be safe, you will sleep in the ballet dorms. Also, before you start work, you need to get appropriate clothes. Meg, Christine. Christine? Christine!" The woman turned to snap at the brown haired girl. The girl had been staring off into space the entire time and she jumped when the woman yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Madame." The girl whispered.

"Girl, you do need to get your head out of the clouds. I want you and Meg to see if you can come up with some simple dresses and underlings for her." With that she turned and walked out the door, her cane tapping on the wooden floor.

The moment the door closed the blonde girl pouched on Charlie. "So, you really did come all the way from America?" she asked excitedly.

Charlie nodded, "It seems so. Now, I don't really know you're names. I'm Charlie Marquez."

The blonde girl jumped up and down, "I'm Megan Giry, but just call me Meg."

Charlie watched as she bounced around reminding her of blonde rubber ball. She turned to the brown haired girl. She walked up to her. Charlie was only an inch shorter then her. The girl was staring off into space again. Charlie waved a hand in front of her face. The girl jumped then glanced at Charlie sheepishly. "Hello, Moondust, how is space?" Charlie asked.

The girl frowned, "What?"

"Never mind. So did you hear me? What's your name?" Charlie sighed.

"Oh, It's Christine Daae. Madame Giry said to find you some dresses." Christine turned to Meg, "Did, we throw away those old dresses that I had two years ago?"

Meg thought for moment, "No! You still have them. You put them in a truck."

So the three of them spent a good half hour looking for the dresses. While they did, both Christine and Meg asked questions about America. Charlie answered as well as she could thinking that this was just some joke and that they did know about America. She was looking under a vanity table when she stood up and happened to glance at the date scrawled on a yellowed paper.

_November 13, 1870_

Charlie choked and fell down into a chair.

"I found them!" Meg cried.

As both the girls settled on the floor to go though the clothes, they didn't pay Charlie any attention. She sat there thinking. She may prefer to send more time at her family's ranch but it didn't mean she was stupid. _The crash, the knock on the head, it sent me back to the past. Then maybe Mary could be all right_, Charlie thought. She was shaken from her thoughts when a olive green dress landed in her lap. She picked it up and made a face. She had never worn a dress before, or at least that she could remember. "Ok, I just wear this?"

Both the girls exchanged looks of shock. "No. First you put these on." Meg held up a corset and Christine held up petticoats.

Charlie felt a shiver of fear roll up her spine. She then noticed how they truly were dressed. Meg had a ballet costume and Christine had a dark blue dress on. Both the girls had tiny waists and Charlie felt like a cow standing in front of them. Now, she was not fat, but she had more of a full figured shape. True, she was wearing a blue jean blouse and blue jeans that made her look slimmer than her real size of 18, but if they think that they can get her waist to the size of a wasp's, then these girls were crazy.

xxx

"You's crazy! I can't suck my belly in any more!" Charlie snarled as both Christine and Meg pulled on the ribbons.

Meg sighed, "We can't do anymore, you will have just go like that." She tied the ribbons and helped Charlie into the dress. Charlie walked up to the huge mirror and made a face. Her heavy strawberry blonde hair was pulled back and her once waist of 30 inches was now 25. She groaned and gritted her teeth. She would rather get kicked by a mule then wear this thing.

Meg and Christine appeared behind her. Christine smiled and took Charlie's hand, "Come on, and let's take you on a tour!"

Charlie nodded, "Ok. But first…" she took her blouse and jeans and shoved them under a couch. "I don't want anyone to throw these away." Then with Christine holding her hand and Meg chattering in her left ears Charlie allowed herself be drug out the door. But before they left, Charlie had the feeling that someone was watching. She glanced behind her and for a split second, she thought she saw something black shift behind that large mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. A little A/N here. I decided to make the character of Joseph Buquet not a dirty perverted old man. Leroux had described him as a serious, sober, steady man. That is who he's going to be here. Just some one that tells stories and takes their job seriously.**

**Chapter 4**

The tour of the opera house was something. Charlie actually loved the beauty it had to offer. But she was also feeling a bit crowed. The two girls, Christine and Meg were stifling. They seemed to flaunt the fact that they had a tough new friend. Definitely after what one of the little ballet girls said to Charlie about her being 'a fat cow'. Charlie had smiled, walked up to her and knocked her down on her butt. The girl had cried and started to call Charlie more names when Charlie bent over and told her that she'll do more then knock her on her ass. They had then gone to the back stage, showing Charlie where she would mostly work at. She met the other stagehands. They were filthy and dirty minded. She had told them then and there that if they didn't leave her alone that they could join the ballet ranks because they wouldn't have anything to call them men anymore. After that they had actually backed off.

It was well past nine when they made it back to the dorms. All the all other ballet girls were curious as to where Charlie came from. So they spent another half hour listening to her. She finally grew short tempered and said she wanted to go to sleep.

The inset clock that she had, went off at seven in the morning. Charlie sat up and saw that the other girls were still asleep. She laid back down listening to the creaks and groans of the Opera house. She turned her head to the left and saw a shadow slip around a corner. She sat up and listened closely. Besides the light snoring of Meg, she didn't hear anything. She shook her head and got out of the bed. Dressing in a gray work dress, she decided to go and learn the ropes of the flies.

By the time she arrived at the stage there was already people at work. She wandered around and soon was noticed.

"Can I help you Miss?" a rough voice sounded behind her.

Charlie turned and came face to face with a stocky smelly hairy man. She nodded. "Yes. I was told that I would work in the flies. Is there a head supervisor?"

"That would be me. Yes, I was told that a girl would work up in the flies. Have done hard work before?" he asked as he walked around her, sizing her up.

"I live-used to live on a ranch. I had been baling hay and pulling my weight since I was nine. I think I can manage pulling ropes." Charlie huffed.

The man chuckled spitefully, "Ah, but there is more to working in the catwalks then 'pulling ropes'. Fine. Now follow me. My name is Joseph Buquet, and yours? " He began to lead Charlie up the catwalks.

"Charlie Marquez."

When they were about forty feet high he had her to look over. "Feel dizzy?"

Charlie looked down and her head began to throb. She straightened up, "No."

He smiled for the first time. "Good. That was a test. Now as you was told this job will be hard. Not just the labor, but because you are in an area of men. If you have any problems come to me. I don't tolerate any messing around up here. You look like a girl that can take care of yourself. I saw what you did to Jammes. But here, this is something that I have given my own daughter." From his pocket he pulled a small knife. He handed it to her. "Kept it hidden."

Thank you sir." She looked around. "Now, how do we begin?"

Two hours later Charlie sat down on one of the catwalks. Her hands were aching as was her back but she was actually happy. The work had been hard but it was in her range. She looked down and saw that the ballet girls were dancing. They were good, or to her eyes, but apparently they weren't to the eye of Madame Giry. She kept yelling at them. But she yelled less at Christine and Meg. Charlie could see why. They were in step and threw themselves in the dance. Suddenly she heard a sigh. She whipped her head to the left. And there, almost hidden in the shadows as a very tall figure. Charlie already knew that the other stagehands had retired for the day. No one but her was up in the catwalks. Or so she had thought. She cleared her throat and the shadow's head whipped in her direction. She gasped when she saw yellow eyes glow in the darkness like a cougar's. They disappeared and Charlie was up and after him in a flash. She ran though the labyrinth of ropes and curtains. She tipped on the hem of her skirt and let out a curse. "Stupid thing." She looked back up and noticed that the shadow had stopped about ten feet away. His yellow eyes bored into her blue ones. She untangled herself and slowly walked forward. She stopped when she way only five feet away. The figure hadn't moved and she stared right back at him.

"Why are you following me?" a soft yet deep voice asked.

Charlie shook her head, "I don't know."

The voice chuckled darkly, "Then stop. I can very easily make little nosey stagehands disappear."

That was a threat and Charlie didn't like it. "You threatening me?" she glared at the shadow.

"What does it sound like? Now I must be on my way and you must be on yours." The voice said one last time before the eyes disappeared.

Charlie sighed and turned again tripped on her dress. She fell and rolled toward the edge of the catwalk. She scrambled and tried to grab onto something but she was unable to grip anything. Suddenly she stopped and was picked up. She was turned around and her eyes met yellow ones. His hands let go of her waist.

Charlie smiled up at him. "Thank you." She looked him up and down. He was tall and dressed elegantly. Black on black coat and tails. A stiff white collar rose above a black ascot. His vest was gold brocade shot with black and copper threads. The left side of his face was arrogant. But it was still handsome. An angled jaw full and sensual lips, his one visible eyebrow was an elegant ebony arch, his black hair was brushed back. On his right side he wore a sinister looking white mask. He also wore a heavy black velvet cape that was lined with pale silver. "You talking the theater look a little too far aren't you?" She smirked.

He shook his head. He had never came across anyone that was not afraid of him and took his persona as a joke. "You have no idea who I am do you?"

"No. Remember we just met." She sighed and felt the past two days weigh on her. Losing her best friend, being in a time that didn't suit her at all. "Look I really need a good friend right now. I don't care if you live in the cellar, but do you want to be friends?"

He raised an eyebrow. Friends? He didn't have any, but this girl was interesting. He had been behind the mirror when they had carried her in and there when she had woken up. Her aloofness and the accent she carried was rather strange. He stared at her for a moment. Having a 'friend' that worked in the flies and catwalks could be helpful. He nodded. "We can be. In fact, I could use someone like you up here in the catwalks. See," he pointed down at Christine, "she is my student, and I watch over her. You met her. She is rather…delicate. No one must know about me or even see me. I will help you if you help me."

Charlie nodded. "That I can do. By the way my name is Charlie Marquez. And yours?"

He paused, "Erik. But don't say it out loud." He turned to walk away when Charlie called out to him.

"How will I find you?" she asked.

"I'll find you, " was his answer before he disappeared.

Charlie stood there and then hit her forehead. "You idiot!" she cursed. "Didn't you even pay attention to what Mary taught you? Erik- the Phantom of the Opera!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do want to thank all that is reading and reviewing. It helps. I hate to rush a story, but I will be leaving in two weeks and don't know when I can write again. but...in the mean time, read away and I will keep writting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Chapter 5**

Charlie had been at the Opera Populaire for almost two weeks. She had made friends and enemies. But she didn't worry about the raspy crow that called herself Carlota. Nobody paid her any mind anyway. But all the stagehands respected her. After her quick thinking on putting out a fire in the catwalks, they treated her like on of them. In fact she had caught one of them saying that 'she was more like a man then a woman.'

The ballet rats and chorus girls were another matter. Though Charlie was as nice as she could be, which wasn't easy for her, they still shunned her. all but Meg and Christine. But that was ok with her. Like the misshapes that they experienced, they made her feel better. The best one was the gum in La Sorelli's hair. Charlie had found a piece still in the pocket of her jeans and late one night while everyone was still asleep, Charlie had chewed it up fast and crept over to were Sorelli slept and placed it in her brownish blonde hair. The next day her shriek could be heard though out the Opera house. She ran though onto the stage, her hair matted and when she had tried to get it out, the pink goo had stuck all over and onto her fingers. As she stood screaming in the middle of the stage, and her hands stretched up the gum sticking to her fingers and pulling her hair up and out. It looked like a spider had woven a large and sticky wed of pink though her hair.

Everyone had stopped and once that got a good look at her, they had burst out in laughter. Charlie had been on the very top and laughed so hard that she dropped to her knees. When she couldn't laugh any more and was gasping for air, she had heard a musical chuckle. She looked to her left and saw Erik half in shadow. He looked over to her and with his gold eyes tinkling with laugher, bowed and whispered 'Bravo," before he had disappeared.

While she worked in the files and catwalks, she kept the men away from paying attention to Erik, who was running about in the top cats. She told them stories that her great grandparents told her. She told them stories of her ancestors. Which she was proud of even though she didn't look anything like her Aztec ancestors or her Mexican ones. With Christine and Meg though, she enjoyed the simple gossip of girls. After the gum incident with La Sorelli, Meg had been moved up in the lines and Christine took Meg's place. They became almost inseparable, except when Christine had to go have lessons with her 'teacher'.

Her teacher and Charlie was also becoming closer. The first time Charlie got to see Erik's lair was when Madame Giry had shoved a note into Charlie's hands and led her down a tunnel. It twisted and turned and finally they came to a door. Madame Giry pulled a key out and unlocked it. She then pushed Charlie in and told her to give the note to Erik. She then shoved the note in her hands and turned hurried up the tunnel. Charlie thought that Erik would bee angry at her being there so she had eased around the corner. But to her surprise he was expecting her. He took the note and told her that he had told Madame Giry that she would do errands for him now as well. He gave her a key and showed her the way back. From then if Charlie wasn't busy or if Madame Giry was busy with the corps then Charlie would run the errands.

"Erik?" She had another note for Erik. She was slightly annoyed that she had to come down into the lair. She had been busy working in the files at making the pulling easier. "Oh come on. I don't have all day. Erik?"

"In here." Came the reply.

Charlie turned to corner and came to the main room. She hated to be underground. She preferred to be up and out in opened areas. She saw Erik sitting at his desk. To her delight he was working on a violin. She walked up and handed him the note. He thanked her. Normally she would leave then but she watched him work for a few minutes more. Finally he looked up. Charlie was engrossed in watching him.

"Charlie?"

She snapped her head up. "What?"

"You going to go back up to the Opera house?" Erik asked he put the violin down.

"No hurry. Why?" she was still staring at the violin.

"Well, I was thinking, you tell those stories to the stage hands. Why not tell me about where you come from." Erik stood up and beckoned her over to where a couch and chair was. Charlie hesitated, but shrugged and sat down on the couch. She needed someone smarter to talk to and they had been too busy lately to talk.

Erik sat down in the chair across from her. He took in her appearance. Her reddish blonde hair was pulled back in a braid. Her blue eyes had held boredom when she had come in a few minutes ago. She folded her legs up under her brown work dress. He waved his hand. "Begin."

"Well, lets see. I was born and raised in Texas. My family owns a rather large and prosperous ranch. We raise horses and 500 head of cattle. And well, instead of being like other girls I preferred to stay on the ranch and work. I had my own horse and took care of one/third of the cattle. My friend, Mary was the only one that tolerated me. Of course to get me to many of the things that she wanted to do like shopping she had to threaten me." Charlie smiled. "My life was very simple. Wake up, eat breakfast, saddle my horse, then head out onto the trails, and come home around dark. Eat then go to bed."

Erik sat there. He narrowed his eyes. There was something else she wasn't telling him. If she did all that, then she would be boring, beside the fact she worked like a man. "You said that you are of Aztec and Mexican heritage?"

"Yes. Both are really strong in my family, but I got the look of the white man that had been introduced in my family's line. Red hair and blue eyes. Both my parents are dark skinned and has black hair. It is no fair." She folded her arms and pouted.

Erik chuckled. "And you can't sing or do anything of the arts?"

"No. Oh, well. What I do know, you wouldn't like. I sing, but only know country and with my accent…I dance very rarely. But… I do know how to play the fiddle." Charlie glanced back at the violin.

Erik saw this and stood up. He walked over to a self and pulled down a violin. He walked back over to Charlie. "Here. Play me a song." He handed her the red wood violin.

She ran a hand over it. Then placed it under her chin and drew the bow over it. A chill went up her spine as a haunting note rang out. She raised her blue eyes up to Erik's eyes. "You may not like it."

"As long as it doesn't screech like Carlota." He chuckled.

Charlie smiled and closed her eyes and tapped the bow on the wooden part five times then pulled the bow across the strings. She then played one of her favorite songs. She knew Erik wouldn't know the song, but she didn't care. The song called for some vicious fiddle/violin playing. She itched to get up and dance the high step country steps, but she figured that the song as enough. She did the hard frantic end. She pulled the violin down and took a deep breath. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead. She then chanced a look at Erik.

He was standing there in what could only be shock. He shook his head, "Never had heard such playing in my life. What was that?"

"That was a song called, 'The Devil went down to Georgia. And well, I normally call a violin a fiddle. it the same in all ways but how its played. _That _and a few songs are the ones that I can actually sing." She handed the violin back to him. "I must get back to the files."

Erik took the violin and walked her to the tunnel's entrance. "You must come down more and tell me more about this place that you come from."

Charlie nodded, "Will do." She then did something that surprised her and Erik. She gave him a quick hug and saluted him in the playful way that she has done before and disappeared up the tunnel.


	6. Chapter 6

. **Who uses floppy disks any more? Please some say that they do so that I wouldn't be alone. Anyway, enough of that. Just a little tip. I don't actually hate Christine or Raoul. Some portals that I've read were good. I just like Erik much better. Also, thank god, there had been huge problems on uploading documents, but I finally was able to get in today, so there will be two more chapters right after this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 6**

"Erik, we need to talk." was the first thing Charlie said as she walked into Erik's study.

He looked up rather surprised. "About what?"

Charlie leaned against his desk. He was apparently writing another note to the manager. She watched as he poured red wax on the envelope. He pressed a skull ring into the wax and set it aside to cool. He looked back up at her. "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"You and Christine." She saw the friendliness fade. She held up a hand. "Now don't go and get all pissy. I think I can help you if you indeed on wooing her."

Erik sat back down in the chair. "And how do you know that it is my intentions?"

"Erik, I'm not stupid. You taught her for what, eleven years? Even me who is one of the most romantically challenged can see that you have feelings for her. Plus with all the great aspects she has." Charlie hopped up on the table and sat down. She held up her right hand and began to count her fingers. "Lets see, she's beautiful, innocent, talented, and has good personality once someone gets her head out of the clouds. If you want my help then tell me. When are you going to introduce yourself?"

"I'm not sure. I what too, but," he gestured at his mask. "This is a big problem. If you only knew."

Charlie groaned. "Oh god. Jeeze. If this wasn't 1870, I'll show you something just as equal. But I'll tell you. When I was ten I had been in a barn fire. A flaming bale of hay landed on my back. You can guess at what happened. Well, my whole back is a mess of scars. True, it's not on my face, but still, it's there. Leave that hunk of plaster on your face. But… if she ever asks, tell her what's wrong. If she gets over curious tell her you are not ready to show her. Christine is much more understanding then you think."

Erik nodded slightly; taking this in. he started to open his mouth when Charlie held up her hand. "Also, don't scare her. If something doesn't go your way, don't yell and don't go killing. You have other means."

Erik sighed. "If I have other ways then I'll use them. But sometimes you have to use force!"

"True, but use that force in a away, that no lives are lost." Charlie slid down from the desk. She when around and looked at the room. "Also, I'm not much on womanly things, but you really need to make this place more…what's the word? Livable?"

Erik hesitated but then beckoned her to follow him. He led her out of the study and up a small fight of stairs. He lead her to a door and after talking out a key he unlocked the door. He led Charlie inside. The room was cozy; the furniture looked like it had been bought from a museum display, gaudy and beautiful all at once. In the middle of the room was a black and gold bed that was elegantly carved in the shape of a swan. Red velvet clovers cover the middle of it and above the bed was a black curtain.

Charlie looked around and let out a whistle. "Dang. This room is great. It's for her then?"

"Yes. I have been working on it for quite some time. It is only recently finished." Erik then guided Charlie back out of the room. He locked it and placed the key back in his pocket.

"That room is a good start. Erik, you have all you need. Just don't let over protectiveness get in the way. She is still a child."

"You talk as if she is much younger then you. In fact you act much older." Erik mused.

"Old? I'm old? I'm only 19. Guess living out in the desert can age you." She collapsed on the couch and suddenly let out a depressed sigh. "I miss my horse." She looked back up at Erik and smiled. "That horse of mine back home was horrible. He was mean and rotten. Part Quarter and part mustang, he was small and stocky. Beautiful though. He was a cream dun, with black ears, muzzle, legs, mane and tail. Devil of a Horse is his name. On his own he is wild, but under the saddle, he was never more serious. We worked well together." she paused. She had never told anyone this. "He listened. I could tell him anything, and it seemed he understood. He would think about all serious, then reach out and bite me then nuzzled me." Charlie placed her chin in her hands.

Erik thought for a second. He pulled out a pocket watch and then pulled Charlie to her feet. He led her though the tunnels and after many twists and turns came to another door.

"Erik? What are you doing?" Charlie asked. He only turned around and shook his head.

Erik opened the door and to Charlie's surprise, they walked into a large area that had around twenty horses. The warm smell of the large animals was welcomed to her. She followed Erik down the rows until he pulled out a huge palomino gelding. He was a light gold with a white mane and tail. Erik handed the lead to her. "He's name is Apollo. His tack is under that name." He then disappeared around the horse.

Charlie looked up into the gentle bored eyes of the horse. "Apollo huh?" she tied the horse to a ring and went and got his tack. She blanched at the English saddle. She knew how to ride English, but preferred Western. She grabbed them and did a quick brush and saddled the horse. Erik appeared behind her holding the reigns of a black monster.

"Ready?" he asked as he mounted the black horse.

"Of course." Charlie effortlessly swung up into the saddle. She allowed Erik to take the lead. He led them thought the streets to the out side of Paris. There was miles and miles of open country side. The full moon shined down, giving the long grass and everything a luminescent glow. Charlie looked over at Erik. He had a black mask on and his cape fell about his shoulders. His gold eyes glowed back at her. he looked like on of those handsome men on the covers of Mary's horrid romance books. Tall, dark and handsome. She felt her heart flutter. _Be still my heart_, she thought as a joke. She did something that surprised her. She giggled. She blushed and kicked Apollo. He reared slightly and she let out a laugh. As he took off, his hoofs pounded in the dirt. She turned her head and saw that Erik had kicked his horse into a gallop as well. She wished she had Devil. He could actually dance under the saddle. Being trained as a cutting horse he could. Charlie let go of the reins and closed her eyes. She lost herself in the following movement of the horse and the freshness and coolness of the night air.

XXX

Erik didn't know why he had brought her out on horseback, but he was glad he did. She rode Apollo like a professional rider. It was also a beautiful sight. Her reddish hair was lose and her green dress set off her slightly golden skin. The horse and rider moved as one and it was beautiful. She was a 'tomboy' as she had described herself one day. A woman, but a tough woman. The man that would ever lose his heart to her would be lucky.

They rode for awhile until it was early morning. Erik led Charlie back thought the streets and back to the Opera's stables. They brushed the horses and put them away. Erik watched as Charlie gave Apollo a hug around his long neck. He nickered, clearly enjoying the attention. She gave him one last pat and waved to him as she followed Erik back though the tunnels.

"Erik?" Charlie asked form behind him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I really needed that."

Erik stopped beside a wall. He placed a hand on the wall. "You are welcome." He pushed the wall and it easily slid to the side. "Your dorm in that door right there."

Charlie peered around him and saw that he was right. The door to the dorms was just across them. Just as she passed him, she gave him a hug. This time Erik didn't tensed. He was getting rather used to her hugs. Even if they were sometimes too tight as if she didn't know her own strength. "Good night Erik."

"Good night." He started to close the wall when he paused. "Oh, Charlie?"

Charlie stopped at the door. She turned, "Tomorrow evening, you will sing for me."

"What! I don't wan-" she was cut off when he ignored her and shut the wall. "Insufferable ass." She muttered. Why would he want her to sing when he had Christine Songbird to sing for him? She just smiled and slipped into the room and found her bed. She was asleep the minute her head touched the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Christine, we need to talk." was the first thing Charlie said as she walked into Christine's dressing room.

She looked up surprised. She had been brushing her long chocolate curls. She placed the hairbrush down and turned and looked at Charlie with a smile. The smile faded when she saw how serious Charlie looked. "What's wrong?"

Charlie pulled a chair up closer to Christine. She winced at the pinch of the corset. She shifted a few times until she was comfortable. "Nothing, but we need to have a little talk."

Christine nodded and faced her.

"Before you go and act shocked, I what you to know, that no one will hear this. Ok?" Charlie asked. Erik was busy composing and as Charlie found out, he could do that for days on end. Besides this was girl talk and he didn't need to know. "Tell me Christine, tell me about your teacher."

Christine's big eyes went bigger. "I shouldn't talk about him."

"Don't worry. He wouldn't mind. Trust me. He's called your Angel of Music isn't he?" Charlie pressed.

Christine hesitated, but then nodded. "My father told me stories about the Angel of Music. He said that he would send the Angel to me. And he did."

"Good. Tell me, how do you feel about him?" Charlie asked. She was having a rather good time playing matchmaker.

"I-I," Christine stuttered, "sometimes he is cold, but others he is really nice. And his voice… it's heavenly! Some time I wish…" Christine blushed and suddenly grabbed Charlie's hands and pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Sometimes I wish that he were a real live man!"

Charlie smiled. Yes, this was going perfectly. "That's good. so you do-?"

Christine blushed again, "It's a sin to love a spiritual being as such, but I do!"

"Christine…" here Charlie paused. In saying this she was going to take a huge gamble. But Christine seemed strong enough and actually being around Charlie she had toughened up some. "Say if this 'Angel' of yours…say became a man…there could be a chance that he may not be completely formed."

Christine frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that say on half of him is prefect and the other half is not quite so. Meaning what if he was disfigured?"

Christine was quiet, the she began to talk in a slow voice. "When I was little, there was a old man. He was a friend of my father's. He was really nice always gave me at least some kind of cake when we visited him. He always wore a hood. Over his face. On day I asked why he wore the hood. And he told me that he had been born with a misshapen face. After I hesitated I asked if I could see. He asked me if I was sure, and I said yes. He pulled the hood down and I say his face. I will not lie when I say that he was ugly. His face was one mess of flesh and a huge nose. I will not lie when I say that wasn't scare. I was, but after a minute I remembered that this was the man that was allays nice to father and me. I gave him a hug." Christine smiled sadly, "He died two days later and I remember crying at his funeral."

Charlie felt like clapping her hands in stupid childish joy for that was the answer she was looking for. "Christine, that is wonderful. Know that what ever happens remember that."

Christine nodded but looked confused. "I will, but why?"

"Because, who knows what will happen."

"Thank you Charlie. I have been meaning to ask, what are you going to do?" Christine picked up her brush.

Charlie eyed the brush with some fear. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really want to work in the files forever?" Christine laid the brush down and Charlie began to breath better.

"I don't know. I like it, but I don't truly want stay up there forever. But what else can I do?"

"Well, you do have a beautiful voice. Maybe you could sing in the chorus."

"I don't have the voice to sing operatic songs. I have this accent. Not that pretty…"

"Darling, trust me when I say this. You do. True, you have rather funny accent, but maybe…" Christine didn't finish as there was a knock.

"Christine? You forget that there is practice today?" It was the stern voice of Madame Giry. "Get in your costume. It is full dress rehearsal. Be on the stage in five minutes!"

"Oh, I did forget!" Christine began to scramble to get her costume. They where doing a dress rehearsal for an opera called "Hannibal."

"Yes, I did too. I have the upper flies today. Joseph is rater ill and I have to take his post today. So I better go."

Christine pulled the slave girl costume from a rack. "Yes. Shall we tall some more later?"

"We can. I better go. See you on the stage."


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter until tomarow.**

**Chapter 8**

Charlie was rushing about in the flies. Since Joseph had taken ill, he had given her the lovely job of taking his place. Surprisingly the other stagehands didn't protest even though there were other more experienced men to take his place. While La Carlotta screeched and the ballet rats danced, Charlie cursed every time that she had to run back and forth between her normal post and the one she had taken temporarily. Finally she had a reprieve. The manager, Lefevre, interrupted the rehearsal. She took a deep breath and leaned against a post. Charlie turned her head when she heard Erik to her right. She walked up beside him. He looked down at her then focused his attention back on the seen below them.

"This way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal."

They heard Reyer, let out exacerbated sigh, "Monsieur Lefever, I am rehearsing."

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen, Please if I could have your attention, thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre." Lefever announced.

Charlie turned to Erik. "Did you know?"

Erik nodded, "Yes. I suppose all the 'haunting' and the demands that I have made drove him to sell the Opera House." He chuckled a little.

Charlie shook her head. Let him have his fun. She didn't approve of some of his methods, but who was she to tell him different? She turned her attention back to the scene below them. She took in the appearance of the two new mangers. Both were in their middle age. On was shorter them the other. He had a gray balding head and red face. The other still had a head full of dark hair and looked calmer.

Firmin, the taller one seemed to have some important announcement. He gestured at someone that Charlie could not see," And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Changy!"

Charlie noticed Christine go pale as a handsome man walked across the stage. Charlie had to do a double look. Never had she been interested in a boy or a man, but in her opinion he looked fine. He was tall and had long brownish blond hair. He was dressed gallantly, but also a little over dressed. He was a great looking man, would be even better if he would cut that long hair of his.

Raoul smiled and nodded his head," My parents and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire"

Carlotta moved forward aggressively, and Raoul had no choice but to kiss her hand.

"Vicomte, Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now. And Signor Ubaldo Piangi." Lefever announced.

"An honor, Signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur." Again Raoul smiled and bowed then followed Lefever.

"Thank you, Monsieur Le Vicomte. Once more if you please, signor." Reyer said then motioned for Piangi to begin again.

Charlie groaned and rolled her eyes as Carlotta said rather loudly, "He loves me! He loves me!"

Both Charlie and Erik watched as the commotion went on below. Carlotta kept getting angrier and angrier as the new mangers paid attention to the ballet then her. Finally she exploded and began to stomp off when the mangers stopped her.

Mosieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act Three of "Hannibal"?  
Perhaps if Signora..." Andre began

After a fuss Carlota agreed to sing it. "Yes...Yes...Monsieur Reyer?"

"If my diva commands." Reyer said rather sarcastically.

"Yes, I do."

She stomped up to the front of the stage. She pushed her dress back and cleared her throat. Charlie noticed Erik had moved down to were a rope that held a backdrop. His hands were held over it. "Erik, you are not thinking…"

He turned to smirk at her unpleasantly and nodded.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_…."Carlota didn't get any farther as Erik unwrapped the rope and let it go. The backdrop came down on her. Carlota's big dress got caught and she was saved, as the dress had cushioned her.

"Signora! Are you all right? Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?" Lefever yelled up at the catwalks.

Charlie swallowed and leaned over the rail. "Monsieur Buquet is rather ill. I am taking his place. I am rater sorry, but these ropes way up here is rather rotten. The weight must have snapped the line. I…I will fix it was soon as possible." Lefever waved her on. Charlie stepped back and glared at Erik. "Well, I hope you're happy!"

"I am. Sorry you have to the one to be blamed. But they will be glad to get rid of that cow. Christine will now sing in the gala." Erik said as he began to walk away.

"That's all fine and dandy, but if I get fired, I'll have nowhere else to go!" Charlie snarled as she followed him.

"You wouldn't get fired. I'll make sure of it. Oh. I just remembered…" Erik turned and stared at her. "I had said you would sing for me and you will. Follow me."

"But I don't want to sing." Charlie protested but followed.

"You will if you want to ride Apollo again."

"That's blackmail."

Erik nodded. "I have found blackmail to be just as effective."

Charlie pouted as Erik smirked knowing he had won. "Fine, but it will be a song of my own choice. Besides don't you have Christine to teach?"

"Yes, there is still some things she has to learn, but is about as far as she can go. It doesn't mean I can't teach another."

Charlie glared at him, then followed him, "I'll sing! It doesn't mean I want to learn how to!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Told you that I'll have the next chapter out soon. A little credit and notes here. First give a hand to The Judds for the song 'Turn it Loose'. Also the reference to the Whole-tone note is true. They didn't sing it back then. But in Erik's opera, he did use it. The Judds didn't use the whole-tone thing but I did make it that they did. Also, I had reread the past chapters. I am sorry about the mispelling. I hope this chapter is better. Oh, update! I have an extra week! I'm not leaving untill May!**

**Disclaimer: me no own. **

**Chapter 9**

As Charlie followed Erik though the tunnels, many thoughts ran though her head. Two of the main thoughts were of the handsome man that had showed up and she was also trying to remember what happened next. Mary had drummed the story into her head, but most of the time Charlie had shut her out, but some must have stuck in her head. Her mind was still in turmoil when they arrived in Erik's lair. He swept his cape off and turned to Charlie. She stood there staring at him in confusion. He raised an eyebrow. He seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly, she remembered why they were there. She was to sing for him.

"So I do get to choose the song?" she asked.

"Yes, just don't sing that one that you had played on the violin. Do you know your vocal range?" Erik asked as he sat down at the organ.

"No. I'm not a professional singer. I sang at barn dances, but then anyone could sing at one, whether or not they could sing." Charlie turned one of the chairs around so that the back was facing her.

Erik sighed. "Then just sing. Then we will do the scales."

"I said I'll sing but I didn't say that I'll learn." She reminded him.

"Let's just see, now begin."

"Fine." She thought of one favorite song that she always sung. She took a deep breath and began to drum her fingers on the chair to a steady rhythm.

"_Some call it country with a little bit of rhythm and blues  
And when the boys start rockin' there's a beat that you just can't lose  
Where it's gonna take us nobody knows  
It sure feels good to the body and soul _

_I love the sliiiide of a steel guitar  
I love the mo-o-o-an of an old blues harp  
I love the shake of a tambourine  
I love the ba-a-ass when it's low and mean  
So put on your shoutin' shoes  
And turn it loose  
Turn it loose _

_You feel like dancin' and you just can't stay in your seat  
Your knees start knockin' and you can't help stompin' your feet  
Before you even know it you'll be singin' along  
Makes me wanna stay hear all night long _

_I love the sliiiide of a steel guitar  
I love the mo-o-o-an of an old blues harp  
I love the shake of a tambourine  
I love the ba-a-ass when it's low and mean  
So put on your shoutin' shoes  
And turn it loose_

_Turn it loose  
Everybody put on your shoutin' shoes and turn it loose  
Grab your shoutin' shoes and turn it loose."_

During the song her mind went back to her own time. She began to rock along with the song. She stamped her feet and drummed her hands on the back of the chair. When she finally finished and opened her eyes she saw that Erik was watching her with an intense look in his face. He stood and began to pace back and forth. After a few minutes of that he stopped at looked over at Charlie. She just gave him a look with her right eyebrow raised that clearly said, '_What **did** you expect_?' she grinned and shrugged. "What? I _said_ I didn't sing operatic songs."

Erik played few notes on the organ. He tapped and few more notes out then turned to her. "How did you do that?"

Charlie was truly confused. "Do what?"

Erik replayed the beginning chorus notes. "That. The half tone notes then sliding into the whole notes."

Charlie shook her head. "I don't know. I just sing the song. There are no notes I had to learn, no papers. I heard the song; I sang the song until it fit. I can't read notes."

"Then how did you learn the violin?" Erik gestured to a violin hanging on the wall.

"My grandfather taught me. He handed me one when I was five and I have played ever since." Charlie shook her head. "Why all the questions?"

"Because no one uses whole-tone scale!" his voice got shrill as he yelled out the frustration of only half answers from her.

"Now don't you go and yell at me!" Charlie yelled back. "I told you I'm not a professional singer! I just sing! If you are an genius then figure the notes out yourself!" Charlie glanced at the small mantle clock. "I sang for you so I'm done. I have to go and get ready for the opera tonight."

He didn't acknowledge her. He had turned back to the organ and began to play the notes over again.

Charlie sighed then turned to head back the tunnels. She was halfway though them when she remembered what should happen. Christine would sing, the longhaired man would see her then go a visit her. Erik then would go and introduce himself to Christine. Charlie only hoped that both of them would remember what she had said or she had a feeling that it would lead them all to disaster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the delay. I just have been getting affairs in order. But I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow.**

** Chapter 10**

The opera had gone very smoothly. There were no problems and Christine had been a success. Charlie watched the opera from the flies. There were also no problems in the catwalks as well. She knew Erik was somewhere but she left him alone. He would have a lot on his mind and she hoped that he would heed caution tonight. After the opera she zigzagged thought the hordes of people to find that Christine was just going into her dressing room. Charlie had idea that the blonde haired man would show up. And she was right. About fifteen minutes later he came walking down the hall. He had a bouquet of mixed flowers. She stood in front of the door. "Bonjour Monsieur. You are looking for Mademoiselle Daae?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am, Mademoiselle?"

Charlie smiled and held her hand out. "Charlie Marquez, sir."

He took her hand and kissed it noticing the rough calluses on her palm. "I'm Raoul de Changy."

"It's a pleasure." Charlie smiled honestly.

"So is Miss Daae in?" he asked. He shifted the flowers in his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She is resting and then her suitor is coming to take her to dinner." Charlie said feeling sorry for him, as he and the flowers both seemed to wilt. "You know her?"

He nodded, "Yes, since we were children. I just haven't seen her since her father died."

Charlie held out her hands, "I'll take them for her and will tell her that you have stopped by."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." He handed her the flowers.

Charlie took the flowers and placed them on a small table that was sitting in the hall. "You are welcome sir." They stared at each other for a few minutes until she looked away. "I best be going."

Raoul nodded and Charlie turned to walk away. She stopped when he suddenly called out. "Perhaps…perhaps you would like to have dinner with me?"

Charlie stood stark still. Slowly she turned. "What?"

Raoul walked up closer to her. "Forgive me for being so forward, but I would like it for you to join me for dinner." He held out his hand.

Charlie first looked at it then him. "Is this some trick just to prove some man's coincide?"

Raoul blushed and shook his head furiously. "No-no of course not. Just dinner. I'll bring you straight back."

Suddenly Charlie smiled and placed her hand in his. "I would love to then. But…I am rather underdressed." She looked down at her dark green cotton dress and at his fine finery.

Raoul smiled and shook his head, "You look fine."

Charlie blushed and looked away. They said not a word as they walked though the now empty hall out to his carriage. She only hesitated for a second then took the offered hand of the footman and climbed up into the carriage. Raoul climbed in after her and smiled at her. The carriage suddenly lunched forward. Charlie held on tightly.

Raoul let out a laugh. "It's all right. You act like you have never been a carriage before."

Charlie gave him a half smile, "I have only been in one once and that was a terrible experience. I prefer to ride horses. Oh, that was not ladylike was it? I'm sorry." Only being in this new time she had only picked up on what a woman should say or do a little. But she did know that her talking too much was not good, and she _was_ going to try.

Raoul looked at her with new interest. He remained silent though. It was only a few minutes to the small restaurant. After he helped her out and they was sited at the table and food was ordered did he sit back and regarded her. "You are different. Your accent is not French. Just were are you from?"

"You know I thought after being here for a month the accent would be gone." Charlie sighed. "I am originally from America. Texas to be exact."

"Texas? I have a rancher visiting from Texas. In fact, his name is Marquez as well. Are you here with him and he just didn't tell me about his lovely daughter?" Raoul asked with a smile.

Charlie blushed, "No. In fact I still don't know how I got here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember my home and helping out on my families ranch. Then taking a trip, got in a crush, wake up in front of the Opera House. That's all. I've been working there ever since." She looked up, "Oh, our food is here."

"We will tall some more after dinner." Raoul said as he picked up his fork and knife.

Charlie nodded and did the same. She tried to eat ladylike, but she was a girl that was used to steak and mashed potatoes and all the helpings. She retained herself and left the customary bites when she could have finished it off and had a second helping. In the month she had been there, she had lost weight. It could ether be that Christine and Meg was always on her case or the fact other then the mangers and diva, they all ate little.

When they were finished and the plates taken away, Raoul took a sip from his wine glass. "You ate a lot." He remarked.

"Oh you had seen that. Well to the truth, when I worked on my family's ranch, you worked up a appetite." Charlie picked up the wine glass in front of her and took a big swallow. Raoul just watched in awe.

"Yes, I'll like to talk about that. You said that you worked on your ranch?"

"Oh yes, and I loved it. The ranch was my life. I was the only daughter and I had hoped to take it over one day." Charlie smiled. Her smile then faded. "But I'm stuck here. And I don't think that Abiqui is there anymore."

"Abiqui?"

"Yes, that's the name of the ranch. I really shouldn't be telling you this." Charlie said suddenly.

"Why? Its it because you think you're talking too much?" Raoul asked.

Charlie nodded. She loved to talk, but she had never really opened up to anyone before and she was normally shy and awkward around the few males that paid her any mind. But he was sweet and she felt comfortable around him.

"Let me tell you a secret. I never really cared for rules. I do like hearing about you. You had mentioned that would rather ride a horse? Is that true?" Raoul inquired.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "I think that I learned how to ride a horse before I could walk. I love horses, I love nature, but it is rater hard to be free here. It is stifling."

Raoul nodded. "I have found that it is. The only place I have found that I could really be myself is at home."

Charlie nodded. "Yes. But unfortunately I not have that luxury."

"Maybe one day you could." Raoul said earnestly.

"I-I think we have better get going. I still have work to do tomorrow and I do need to go to bed." Charlie stuttered.

"Oh, yes, forgive me." Raoul called the waiter and paid the bill. He then offered Charlie his arm and blushing she took it. He led her out to the carriage and helped her in. the ride back to the Opera House was quite but comfortable. The crowds had long gone and everything was quite. Charlie climbed out of the carriage. Raoul kissed her hand again. Then surprised her. "May I call on you again tomorrow?"

"N-yes. You can." Charlie blushed.

He smiled and nodded. He waited until Charlie had opened the side door that the employees used before he got back into his carriage.

Charlie walked in a daze down the hall. She pressed a hand to her burning face. She had never blushed so much in her life. She was happy though. He was sweet and a gentleman. A little too sweet and girlish, but all he needed was a little change, like a haircut and less fancy clothes. She laughed a little. Her first date had to be in the 19th century and with a Vicomte. She laughed then let out a gasp as something grabbed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She let out a gasp as the hand grabbed her. It let go and Christine stepped into the hall. She looked around and pulled Charlie into her dressing room. "Christine, what is it?"

"I met him Charlie! I met my Angel of Music!" Christine gasped out in a excited rush.

"Whoa! Slow down Christine. Now tell me what happened." Charlie said as she led Christine to the small couch.

Christine took a deep breath. "Well, after the gala tonight, I came back to my dressing room. And he was here! He sang to me and led me down to his home. It was so beautiful! He again sang to me and…" Christine blushed and looked embarrassed. "I passed out. The excitement had over taken me and I fainted. But when I woke, he was there. He apologized for lying to me and saying that he was an Angel. But I knew! I knew along! That he was a man and The Phantom. I forgave him, and he cried! He took the hem of my dress and sobbed into it. He said that he loves me, and asked me to love him. Oh Charlie, what do I do?" Christine grabbed Charlie's hand and stared into her eyes desperately.

"Christine, I can't tell you what to do. What do you think? Think for yourself for once."

"Well, he wears a mask…"

"Is that a problem?"

"No! But there are stories that he is so ugly! That he…"

"Has no nose, that his skin is like parchment, Christine, I work in the flies. I hear this from all the stagehands. But you had seen him. Did he look like that?" Charlie rebuked.

Christine shook her head. "No. In fact, he is rather handsome. Tall, dark hair,and gold-green eyes. I think…I think that his is only ugly on the side with the mask."

"And does that bother you?"

"No. Not at all. I think I _do_ love him!" Christine said with a blush.

"Christine. That is wonderful. I do hope that you will be happy." Charlie said with a smile.

"Thank you." She paused. "Charlie? There was rumor that you when out with a man tonight."

Charlie swallowed and nodded. "Yes. I did."

Christine smiled, "Well who was he?"

"You know him. An old friend of yours. Raoul de Changy."

Christine gasped. "Truly!? He was here! I had thought that I had seen him. How is he?"

"Well, he's really nice. Come on, we just had dinner! It's not like his going to ask me to marry him!" Charlie shook her head. In all the centuries that had passed, the girls were still the same.

"Who knows?"

"Come on, we only just met, and he wouldn't marry someone like me." Charlie smirked at the idea of marry Raoul, or even marrying anyone.

Christine stood up and picked up her hairbrush and a ribbon. "If you would let your hair down and put a ribbon in it, then you would be a very beautiful girl."

Charlie saw Christine coming toward her with the hairbrush and ribbon. She jumped up and backed toward the door. "I-I have to go to bed. Long day." She grabbed the doorknob and ran out the door. She heard Christine calling after her.

"What did I do?"


End file.
